1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a seat and more particularly to an infant seat with angle adjustable backrest having the characteristics of simple components and convenient manipulation.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an infant stroller is designed to provide a convenient transportability for parents in taking an infant out. Also, a highchair is designed to provide a convenient means to feed a baby by parents. Further, a swing is designed to provide an amusement to seated baby. In all above products, a seat for supporting infant is an indispensable component. In general, such seat comprises a seat portion and a backrest.
Further, typical seats are divided into seats with fixed backrest and seats with adjustable backrest. As to fixed backrest, seat portion and backrest are generally formed integrally such as by injection molding, or alternatively seat portion and backrest are separate pieces secured together by fasteners (e-g., screws, rivets). But an adjustable backrest is preferred for providing some degree of comfort to the seated person. A number of prior art mechanisms for adjusting backrest are found in a search such as Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 318,358 and 329,129 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,664. These prior art generally disclose a mechanism consisting a number of elements for adjusting the angle of backrest with respect to seat portion. For example, in above Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 318,358 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,664 both disclose the following characteristics: A plurality of notches are provided in each adjustable arm. The frame of adjustable arm is made of metal for enhancing the strength. Both adjustable arms are required to align precisely for effecting a cooperation each other. A positioning lever is releasably secured to one notch of either arm. Further, a control means provided in either seat portion or backrest is coupled to adjustable arm. Such control means is suitably located for providing a convenient manipulation of the angle adjustment of backrest for operator.
In view of above, adjustable arms, positioning levers, control means, and other associated elements are provided in such mechanism. Inevitably, it complicates the assembly procedure due to complex structure, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost. To the worse, its manipulation is not convenient.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved seat with adjustable backrest in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a seat with adjustable backrest. The seat consists of a seat portion and a backrest for supporting infant. The above and other objects of the present invention are realized by configuring a plurality of notches on the arm of seat portion and two shaped shrouds of backrest each covered on the arm, whereby raising the shrouds will cause the shrouds to disengage from the notches so as to freely move above along the notches and release of the shrouds will cause the shrouds to move downward to engage with the notches. By utilizing this, an angle adjustment of backrest with respect to seat portion is effected.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.